


More Than

by propangel



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Phrack Fucking Friday, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel
Summary: A smutty ficlet for PFF...





	More Than

  


They stumbled through the doorway of his bungalow, shedding clothing as they moved, their lips sliding forcefully against each other. His fingers teased the skin below her navel as his lips continued their assault down her neck, sucking hard where her neck met her shoulder. Her fingers deftly unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them down his legs, his smalls soon following before he removed her blouse, pausing only to trace his fingers down between her breasts. His grip on her hips tightened as they walked slowly backward toward his bedroom.

As they reached the foot of his bed, he pushed her down and shifted his weight to lean over her as their lips brushed against each other. She could feel the hard length of his cock nudging her inner thigh, her hips bucking to meet his as they rocked together. She moaned his name as he pulled back to remove the remaining barriers between them before she felt his erection teasing her folds. Her hips arched, his hand moving behind her to support her body as he entered her. 

Phryne gasped as he slowly slid inside her. He could feel her walls fluttering around his length as she stretched to accommodate him, his fingers softly tracing the line of her cheekbone as she wiggled beneath him. The movement of her hips grinding against him brought Jack out of his reverie as she attempted to gain the movement from him she needed.

He thrust into her slowly, his movements calculated and controlled as she bent her knees and moved counterpoint to him. Phryne captured his lips in an attempt to muffle the moans escaping her mouth as her walls tightened around him. Her body shuddered as her orgasm rolled over her, taking them both by surprise. Leaning down, he locked his lips with hers as he pushed her deeper into the softness of the bed, his thrusts steadily increasing in speed as he grasped both of her wrists and held them tightly above her head. 

Phryne's hips bucked, her back straining against his grip as he thrust even deeper inside her. His name escaped her clenched teeth as his length grazed against that spot inside her, her body stilling before her second orgasm crashed over her. The aftershocks of her climax brought on his own release, and he spilled himself inside her. 

They stayed joined and wrapped around each other for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Jack rolled to one side, pulling Phryne with him. When her eyes fluttered open, her first thought was the tingling sensations shooting through her body as it slowly relaxed, her head tipped towards his side of the bed where she found him gazing at her.

"Good?" he whispered before reverently kissing her lips, his fingers ghosting over her body as goose bumps appeared on her naked skin.

Phryne reached her hand up to stroke his jawline as a smile broke out across her face, "More than."


End file.
